Freedom
by Baguette Me Not
Summary: Freedom. Something that only Chat Noir had the privilege to have. But today things were going to change. Today it was Adrien's turn. Aka. Adrien sneaks out of the mansion when his Père and Nathalie are out on a business conference and happens to come across a certain pigtailed girl. (One-Shot)


**AN: You know what, the end would probably fit under 'the real MariChat' prompt for MariChat may. I'll probably put an extract of this fic in my 'A cat and a princess' story once I get around to it.**

* * *

Today was the day!

This was it!

He would finally have a _full_ day to hang out with Nino, without being interrupted by his usual busy schedule (unless - of course - an Akuma came, but he would rather not think about that).

You see, his Père was going to a conference with Nathalie that day and he hadn't been given a schedule. However, he had been given a catch.

 _"_ _Adrien, although you have today off, your Father says that you are not permitted to leave the mansion."_

 _Ouch._

Nonetheless, this was not a problem. Sure, _Adrien_ was not allowed to leave, but they never said anything and Chat Noir!

So here he was in his room, about to transform so he could leave (by bribing Plagg with cheese). He just needed to call Nino and give him a heads up that he was coming over.

Then again, things are never that simple.

"Dude! Why is it today of all days that you don't have a schedule?" His best friend moaned from the other side of the line.

"Huh? Nino, is there something wrong?"

"Today I've got to visit my Nan in Orleans. 'Apparently' we haven't spent enough time catching up with the family."

"Wow Nino, that's rough. Do you want me to come with you?"

"If only, dude. I don't think my Mum will allow it. 'Family only' she said."

"Oh, okay then. See you on Monday?"

"Yeah, see you then I guess. You ready for that test?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I don't think any of us are."

Just as he finished speaking, Nino turned off the call leaving him to his thoughts.

If Nino was busy, who else could he ask?

 _Chloe?_

Just as her name crossed his mind, he instantly cancelled her out. Last time she hung out with him, it had been at a spa. Not the most thrilling thing in the world really. Oh, she would also end up alerting the Mayor that her 'precious Adrikins' was coming with her. This information would then end up being passed onto his Père who (in all likelihood) would be livid with him.

So no Chloe.

Hmmm… what if he went into Paris on his own? He would be careful, of course. Making sure to stay out of the way of suspicious people and his fans…

… Ah.

His fans.

Wouldn't they make a post on social media if they saw him? Wouldn't that alert his Père?

 _Great_. His was stuck at home.

Unless… unless he wore a disguise.

"Kid, a disguise? Really? What are you going to do, walk around Paris with a false moustache on all day?" As Plagg came out of the sock drawer to criticise his idea, Adrien realised that he'd spent the last few minutes talking aloud.

 _Oops._

"No Plagg, I mean I could put some sunglasses on or something to stop people noticing me."

"True, the people of Paris are pretty oblivious. Guess it could work," Adrien had no idea whether to be insulted on behalf of all of Paris, or pleased that Plagg had approved his idea and thought it could work. Maybe a bit of both.

The teen rushed over to his wardrobe, inspecting his clothes. If he could find something un-Adrien, something that he wouldn't usually wear, his idea could work!

However, it proved to be difficult. The boy technically hadn't looked at his wardrobe in a long time since his clothes were usually laid out for him. So, seeing the **same** outfit over and over again in there turned out to be quite a shock.

"So that's why I never get different clothes apart from at some photoshoots. I only have one outfit," He murmured to himself as he shifted through the clothing. "Please tell me I at least have something different…"

Wait?

Was that?!

 _Holy cats_ , it was!

"I thought I had lost you," He cried, picking up and hugging a hoodie.

But it wasn't just any hoodie. Nope, this hoodie had been a gift. A gift from his Lady a year prior.

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Minou," She'd smiled, passing him a cross a gift._

 _"_ _A gift for me LB? You shouldn't have!" He chuckled as he began to tear open the wrapping with his claws (a task that proved easy - honestly people should buy themselves clawed gloves to help with gift unwrapping. It made it a heck of a lot easier)._

 _Inside sat a black hoodie with a neon green trim and zip (it also had side pockets, much to his delight). Stitched across the front were the words 'Check Meowt' in a similar green. To top it off, sewn on top of the hood was a pair of cats ears._

 _"_ _I always figured you would be the one to wear things like this," She winked._

 _"_ _My Lady," Chat wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "I love it! I'll always treasure this gift!"_

He did mean to treasure the gift, he honestly did. Adrien had never loved a gift more than the hoodie in his life. But, since his Père only allowed him to wear the Agreste clothing line, he had never had the chance to use it.

Perhaps today could be the day. The hoodie wasn't at all something you would expect Adrien Agreste to wear whatsoever.

 _Perfect._

After slipping it on over his shirt, he went in search of a pair of sunglasses. Luckily, it seemed his father had a whole draw simply dedicated to designer sunglasses in his study (what? No he did not break into his father's study without his permission. Pfft, what are you even talking about?).

"Okay, Plagg! I'm ready," He called out to him, and in a matter of seconds the cat Kwami whizzed to his side.

"Are you sure?"

"Um, of corse I am," As he replied, Plagg gestured vaguely at his phone.

"Adrien, you do realise your father has a tracking app on that thing, don't you? You can't take that."

 _EXCUSE ME?!_

This was news to him.

"But- but It's not safe to not take a phone with you. Who knows what could happen?" Adrien tried to reason.

"Kid, you're Chat Noir. You've got me," The Kwami rolled his eyes as if this was obvious. "Now where's my cheese?"

* * *

Once, he had managed to transform, Adrien left his room through his window. He had rushed across the rooftops of Paris as Chat in some random direction, not even contemplating where he wanted his destination to be. As soon as he spotted a desolate back alley, he detransformed back into his civilian self. Now here he was in some creepy alleyway with no idea where in the world he was.

 _Way to go Agreste._

Almost stumbling over a pile of crisp packets, the boy exited the backstreet, still unsure on his exact position.

The only thing he noticed was an arcade.

Oooh! Cool, an arcade.

Sadly, he'd never actually _been_ to an arcade before due to his parent's 'over protective' nature when he was growing up. However, Nino said that they were cool, and he trusted his best friend's judgement.

"Come on Plagg, let's head inside. We'll try and find out where we are later."

Plagg, begrudgingly entered Adrien's hoodie pocket as the boy made a beeline across the street and into the large building.

The first thing that hit him was the sound. Woah, it was loud, and yet there were barely any other people actually in there. _These machines seriously knew how to scream._

Adrien scanned the room, in attempt to locate something to go on. There were all sorts of thrilling games, from racing to ones involving placing coins, to dancing..

… dancing?!

As he spotted something called Dance Dance Revolution, his lips twisted upwards in triumph. _Maybe he could learn some moves to impress his Bugaboo._

* * *

Adrien hopped off the arcade game, grinning wildly.

That. Had. Been. _AWESOME!_

Seriously, why hadn't he been to the arcade before? He was having the time of his life! Next time he was able to hang out with Nino, they were definitely coming here.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Adrien didn't notice that he'd walked into someone until it was too late. They impacted with a _thud,_ startling both him and her both as they rubbed their heads thoroughly.

"Oh my!" He apologised. "I'm so sorry, usually I'm more careful than this. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm really okay, it was probably me anyway. I'm pretty accident prone." A familiar voice responded.

Wait, _familiar_?

He looked at the girl, taking in her bluebell eyes, apologetic smile and her raven hair tied up into pigtails just as it always was. Although she wasn't wearing her normal floral printed shirt and pair of pink jeans, it was easy to tell who this girl was.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. His classmate and close friend (or at least he liked to _think_ she was. He had absolutely no idea what her opinion of him was).

Seriously though, of all the people he could bump into. What was she even doing here?

Uh, no. Don't answer that. She was here to play games, _obviously_.

"Oh, well I guess we are both to blame then?" His hand somehow made its way to the nape of his neck to give it an awkward rub. He then flashed her a small smile, before turning to go. As much as he wanted to hang out with Marinette (she maybe even had a phone with a map in which he could look at to get a vague idea on his position), he did not want her to find out that the son of her favourite designer went around arcades wearing cat hoodies. Not that she would care that much, this was Marinette after all! The most caring and accepting person whom he knew. However, if she let it slip to someone else… well his Père could eventually find out. That would result in disappointment, fury and extra supervision. Extra supervision in which he could not afford if he was Chat Noir and needed to sneak off-

"Hang on a second!" She called out, causing him to look back at her. Her brow was furrowed as if she were trying to pinpoint where exactly she had seen him before.

"Err, are you okay miss?" His voice trembled, _surely she hadn't found him out?_

Instantaneously, her face paled a considerable amount. "Oh mon Dieu! You- you're- you're Chat Noir!"

 _Great, now his Père would-_

 _What?_

 _Umm, did she just?_

"Chat Noir?!" He strangled out, voice reaching a new octave in which he hadn't thought possible for him to make.

He'd made sure to make it so no one could possibly realise he was _Adrien,_ however it had completely slipped his mind that someone could realise he was his alter ego instead. Just how had this even happened?! He'd literally worn his whole costume (well, via the mask) in front of her without her realising.

 _This was going to be a disaster._

"Pfft- me? Chat Noir? Ha, no way. That guy is- he's a thousand times more amazing than me! I could never be as cool as Chat Noir. He's a superhero!" _There nailed it._

The surprise wore off Marinette, as she folded her arms and gave him this knowing _look_. "Is that so?"

"Mhm," He hummed. "I'm definitely not him at all, whatsoever."

Her brow only inclined.

"I… wow. Okay then. Jeez, princess! Nothing escapes your eyes," His shoulders sagged as he sighed in resignation. "Yeah, I'm him. What gave me away?"

"Well what's not giving you away? You've got the cat ears, blonde hair and you even have the same height as him."

"…You do have a point," True, _perhaps the cat hoodie may have been a bad idea._

"Not to mention, I always recognise my own work," She continued, tugging at the fabric of the hoodie. "I was quite proud of this one."

"Yeah, it looks really-"

Woah, woah.

Hold up a second.

Did she say this was _her_ work?

But it was **Ladybug** who gave it to him.

 **Ladybug**.

This girl was **Marinette**.

…So did it mean that she was actually…

"Marinette," He breathed. "Are you…?"

The girl in question seemed to notice her error too, and had once again become pale for the second time in the span of just two minutes.

"Huh? Me? Nooooo… I was just commissioned to make that!" She nodded vigorously, bluebell eyes focussed on him.

Oh, that actually made sense.

She couldn't have possibly been Ladybug!

I mean, would _the_ Ladybug end up outing her identity just because of some silly hoodie?

No, of course not!

"Well thank you Princess! Of course Ladybug commissioned you to make it, you're really talented," He vaguely noted the girl's cheeks turning slightly pink at the praise. "Although, why did she never tell me you made this?"

"Well I- you never tell the recipient of a gift where you got it from, do you?"

"Valid point."

They fell into an awkward silence for a few moments as they let their eyes wander, the only sounds being the distant hum and chatter of the people spaced throughout the arcade. Not to mention those machines. Every now and then, one would call out, lights flashing.

"So… want to join me?" Marinette's head jerked back to him as he spoke, confusion evident in her features.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm here on my own, you're on your own and yeah…" He shifted uncomfortably, realising how pathetic that must have came out. _Why would she want to hang out? She was probably really busy or something._

"I'd love too chat," She responded with a smile bright enough to light up the entire universe. _Man, I'm lucky to be friends with this girl._

"Great, well let's head over here then!" He pointed towards an air hockey table at the far corner of the building. "I've not been able to play it yet since it's a two player game."

She cast him a smug grin as she placed her hands upon her hips. "Alright then Chat Noir, prepare to be defeated!"

"You're so on, Princess."

* * *

The game turned out just as expected, with Marinette winning with a seven whilst Chat (Well, Adrien. Technically he was _Adrien_ at the moment, but Marinette didn't know that) received a five.

"Wow Mari, that's quite a wrist you have there! The only person I've known to have reflexes like that is Ladybug. Do you two regularly meet up to compete at air hockey?"

This earned him a giggle before she playfully responded. "Why yes Chaton, we do! Every Tuesday actually. You should join us next time," Her eyes flicked over to him, expecting him to respond with ' _I'll take you up on that offer Princess_ ' or something else along the lines of that. Instead she got nothing. Nothing but a blank look.

"Chaton?" He echoed, voice uncharacteristically quiet. _Huh, odd._

"Oh, um yes. Since you're forever calling me 'Princess', I thought that perhaps I should give you a name too…" She twiddled he fingers, nervous for some reason. _Maybe he didn't like being called that? Oh mon Dieu, had she gone and ruined their relationship forever?!_

"Heh, you haven't ruined our friendship Mari," He lightly placed a hand of comfort onto her shoulder, lips curving slightly into the ghost of a smile. "It's just that that name reminded me… my Maman…She used to call me that.."

 _Ah, she'd struck a chord._

Now, she'd never really discussed the subject of family with him before as Ladybug. They liked to keep the really deep and personal stuff to themselves to avoid discovering the other's secret identity (but maybe that was just her since Chat had seemed fond about the idea of finding out who she was). Yet, the raven haired teen still sensed that Chat Noir's home life wasn't the best. Always looking on at families with a bittersweet smile and never wanting to finish patrol early to get back home. This just confirmed her theory.

"Oh, sorry Chat… I guess I shouldn't have-"

"No!" He cut her off, his voice coming back to its normal volume. "I really don't mind. I quite actually like the name so…"

"Alright then, _Chaton_ ," She started, hoping to remove the heavy mood that hung in the air "Want to get ice cream?"

"But- but isn't Andre's ice cream for lovers?" He cocked his head to the side, somewhat like a cat (maybe he even had the whole curious 'kitten eyes' thing going on under those glasses of his). _God, could this boy get any more innocent?_

She blushed, tugging at her pigtails. "He's not the only person who sells it here, you know."

Now it was his turn to go red, although it was difficult to notice because of his sunglasses. "Oh."

"… Having said that, he does sell the best ice cream in Paris. In my opinion, anyway," Marinette began to grin. "We could get ice cream there if you want. Only as friends, though."

"Of course!" His hand touched briefly on his pockets momentarily before making a face. "I may or may not have left my phone at home though."

"Pfft, I can't believe Chat Noir of all people forgot his phone at home. Isn't it dangerous to leave your house without a means of communication?"

"Oh, yeah. Silly me for _forgetting_ it."

"It's okay, we'll just use mine to locate him," She flipped open her home screen. "Says that he's not too far from here! Andre's at Pont des Arts right now."

"Want to hold my hand as we walk over there?" He attempted to clasp her hand with his surprisingly ungloved fingers (she was not going to get used to _that_ , it was weird enough meeting him without his suit.)

"No," Marinette brushed off his hand quickly, leaving a certain someone pouting. "We need to hurry if you want to get that ice cream."

* * *

It took little to five minutes until they arrived at the destination, Pont des Arts. A beautiful bridge home to a vast population of lock's in which couples had placed. A wonderful tradition if you asked him.

One day he hoped that maybe he and Ladybug (well, whoever she was under that mask) could even add one. Oh, if only!

As the two neared Andre's cart, the man turned towards them, expression lighting up as soon as his eyes laid upon his dark haired companion.

"Ahh! Well if it isn't Marinette, my dear! Who's this you've brought with you? Your boyfriend perhaps?" Andre exclaimed, voice jolly.

Unbeknownst to him, the two teenagers' faces flushed simultaneously.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend Andre," She laughed nervously, eyes darting everywhere but Adrien's equally red face.

"Yes sir, we're really not in a relationship. Just friends." Adrien confirmed.

"Hmm," He hummed, expression knowing. "If you two are sure…" Andre grabbed a cone, and began scooping the cold treat on top. "One for you pretty Marinette," He handed her a cone, as he proceeded to make Adrien's. "And one for your ' _not_ ' boyfriend."

Adrien hesitantly took the ice cream held out to him. Once he'd done so, he reached a hand into his pocket in an attempt to search for some money.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

Adrien gave Marinette a confused stare, wondering what on Earth he had done. "Paying for the ice cream?"

"Well you can't do that!" _He… couldn't? What was she even-_ "I was the one who suggested eating ice cream, you don't simply expect me to let you pay for it do you?" _Oh._

"Paw-lease princess! I have enough to pay for us both. You don't need to-"

"But I-"

"I'm paying for us both Mari," He quickly handed Andre a note before the girl could have a chance to stop him.

"Keep the change," He smiled up at the man all the while Marinette was glaring at him. And with that, the duo walked off (albeit with a certain someone in a huff).

As they left, Adrien could have sworn he heard Andre call out 'Have a nice date my dears!'. But then again, it could've just been his imagination.

* * *

"Still don't get why you had to pay for us both," She murmured, taking a lick of the mint ice cream that had been placed at the very top of her cone.

After having left the bridge, the two had ended up at a park. They had decided that it would be best to fully enjoy ice cream when sitting down instead of walking (Marinette had nearly dropped her cone twice on the way). So, here they now were on a small bench, enjoying the sunlight as the heat warmed his face. Okay, so maybe the last bit was just _him_ , but what could he say? It was the cat in him.

"Marinette," He placed his spare hand on her shoulder, surprised that she didn't attempt to shake him off like before. "My family, well how do I put this? He's- they're well off. So it's really fine, I don't mind paying."

His classmate turned to look at him, face frowning. "Okay, I guess I'll let it slide this once," Then, like a light switch, her face morphed to a smile. "Only if you let me pay next time Chat."

He let out a grin, response vague. "We'll see Princess."

" _Princess_?!" A voice, who was unequivocally not Marinette squawked, causing the two to look up and see just who had interrupted their conversation.

Two very familiar individuals stood looming over them, each dressed in workout gear. The two of them of course being Alix and Kim.

"Why, why Marinette," The pink haired girl drawled with a smirk. "Have you gotten over that crush of your's?" Her crush? Adrien's mind wandered back to the night when he had tried to confess his feelings to Ladybug. When he had visited Marinette on her balcony. Hadn't she said something about having heartbreak? Did she still like this guy? _Did this mean Alix knew who he was too?!_

"No!" She squeaked in a way she did when he was close to her as Adrien. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Hmm, I never actually said that he _was_. Anyway, who is this guy? I feel like I've seen him before."

At this, the two froze, unsure on how to respond. They couldn't exactly out him to be Chat Noir and at the same time, he couldn't out himself to be Adrien.

"He's… umm," Marinette racked her brain for something to respond with. "Umm… he's my cousin! My cousin Chad. And you have certainly never, ever in your life seen him before," _Okay, Chad? Come on!_ What gave her the idea that that was his name of all things?!

Alix, too, had problems with the name as she shot the boy a suspicious stare. "Chad? That doesn't sound like a name I've heard before."

"He's not actually from around here! My cousin is from… another country. He's just visiting," Marinette gave 'Chad' a nudge. "Say hi to them Chad."

Hesitantly, he let out a small "Hi," before returning his gaze to the ground once again. Because of this, he completely missed it when Alix's brow shot up in surprise. The expression didn't last longer, anyhow, as she speedily replaced it with a coy smile.

"Well it was nice meeting you _Chad_ , me and Kim are going to continue our bet now."

"Bet?" Inquired Adrien. Were these two seriously doing yet _another_ one?

"Yep, I dared this idiot-"

"Hey! I'm not a-"

"-to race me across Paris to see who is the fastest out of us," Her smirk grew as she elbowed Kim in the arm. "I'm totally winning at the moment."

"No you're not!"

"Pfft, I think I am," As she spoke, the petite girl rushed off ahead of him, intent on winning the race. Or maybe it was more about what she could win in the bet.

"WAIT NO! I'm not having my haired dyed pink!" Kim glared in her direction, before rushing off after her.

As the two sprinted off into the depths of Paris, Marinette and Adrien could only stare after them in uncertainty as to what they had just witnessed. However, within a few seconds, the two were laughing good-naturedly as they realised just what the bet had been about.

"Oh my goodness! Alix _needs_ to win that race. Kim with pink hair- pfft- I just can't."

* * *

The day continued something like that, the two teenagers messing around, bantering and… _shopping?!_

Yes, you heard correctly. Shopping.

"But Princess!" He complained, earning an eye roll. "I spend all of my life surrounded by clothes, do we really need to go shopping?"

"One," She raised a finger in indication. "I have no idea what you are even talking about. And two," Another finger. "I never said _clothes_ shopping specifically. I just need to get some fabric for my next project."

"Okay, I guess we could do that. As long as you're quick."

She was not.

Nope, not at all.

By the time they exited 'L'emporium en Tissu', the sky was already darkening.

"Holy cats!" Adrien cried, gazing at the sky. "My Père will be coming home soon. If he finds out that I-"

"What, did you sneak out?" Marinette sassily remarked, only to be met with another blank look. "Oh mon Dieu, did you actually…?"

"Hmm," He grunted. "But if I transform and run now, I might be able to get back in time."

"Transform? But aren't you- oh!"

He let out a lighthearted chuckle, despite the gravity of the situation. "You've been hanging out around Paris with my civilian self, remember?"

"To be honest, I kind of forgot."

 _She wasn't the only one._

"Okay, so I have a certain somebody I would like you to meet. But I can't exactly transform out in open air," He gestured at the space around them. "Are there any alleyways around here?"

Marinette's keen eyes darted across the open expanse they were standing in, checking her surroundings thoroughly with a determined glint in her eye (which really gave Adrien an odd sense of deja vu). It was only a few seconds later when she pointed in an eastward direction.

"There."

They dashed into the alley, checking to see if anyone was lurking in there. When it became apparent that they were actually alone, Chat reached into his hoodie's pocket to take out what appeared to be a tiny cat nibbling cheese (where had he even gotten that?).

A Kwami.

"So… this is Plagg, he's a Kwami that turns me into Chat Noir," He spoke nervously, unsure on how she would react to the small, floating god. He wasn't even sure he should be telling her any of this.

"Aww! He's so cute!"

Yeah, he-

 _HUH?_!

 _CUTE?!_

"… That's not exactly how I'd put it," _Yeah, he's more along the lines of lazy, cheese loving and annoying…_ although, don't get him wrong, he was glad to have Plagg (don't tell him he said that).

"Okay A- kid, if you don't want your Father to notice you left, you'd better hurry up," Plagg advised as he chewed on the last of his camembert.

This brought him back to the present (although it stunned him slightly - Plagg wanting to transform and not put it off?). He wasn't here to show off his transformation, no. He was trying to get home before Père got back and realised he was missing. Though at this rate, he'd never be successful.

"Oh yeah, right! Plagg Claws out!" A green light enveloped his body as he jumped into his signature pose. Just like that, he felt a surge of strength that his suit held and the weight of his actual ears atop his head (okay not actual, but they felt more realistic than the cloth ones he'd been wearing previously).

"I can't believe it!"

"Well, I know this is pretty unbelievable…"

"No, not that! I can't believe you literally have your own transformation sequence," She burst intro a fit of laughter. "You complete and utter dork! Do you watch Anime or something?"

 _Oh._

Once again, Marinette reacted in a way that completely befuddled him. He just wanted to make her think he was cool! No one had ever witnessed his transformation sequence before…

She calmed down from her giggles as she noticed his rather frowny face. "Don't worry, it's cute. I'm sure Ladybug does it as well."

 _His Lady?_

 _With a transformation sequence?!_

Wow! He _really_ needed to find out her identity.

On the exciting note, he grinned, waving goodbye to her as he jumped up onto a nearby tiled roof, the feel of adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins. "Let's do this another time Mari."

"I think I would like that Chaton."

.

.

.

"Oh, and Marinette?" He called out off-handedly as he began to run off, making her look back up at him. "Nice choice of clothing. Really like the _Chat Noir_ inspired dress you're wearing. One might even assume you could be a fan."

She froze, letting out a choking noise as she looked down at her attire, perhaps only now having it dawn upon her that _yes, this whole time she had been wearing one of her latest creations that happened to be Chat Noir inspired_.

"Urgh! You smug alley cat."

* * *

 **AN: Did I write this whole piece just to put Adrien in a cat themed hoodie? Pfft, noooo…**

 **Anyway, in case you were wondering, I have no idea if 'L'emporium en Tissu' is really a place or not (I'd imagine it is, though). I literally just put 'The Fabric Emporium' into Google Translate. So yeah. I also have no idea if the French have Dance Dance Revolution or some other version of it (yes, this fic is not accurate).**

 **Bonus:**

 **Alix: Hey Kim?**

 **Kim: Yeah?**

 **Alix: Do you have any idea if Marinette knew that 'Chad' was Adrien or not?**

 **Kim: HUH?! THAT WAS ADRIEN?!**

 **Alix: Well duh. That boy's disguise was terrible. I recognised his voice AND his shoes.**

 **.**

 **Bonus bonus:**

 **Plagg: So 'Chad' huh? It's a better name than Adrien anyway.**

 **Adrien: UGH! I can't believe you heard that.**


End file.
